1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to synthetic resin compositions, and more particularly to synthetic resin compositions having various additives evenly dispersed therein and a method for preparing the compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various fillers such as a stabilizer, a coloring agent, an anti-static agent, an ultra-violet ray absorbent, lubricant, a flame retarder, and other constitutional fillers have been added to synthetic resin compositions. Fine particles of carbon block have also been added to synthetic resin compositions to create electrical conductivity. However, it has been difficult to evenly disperse such materials due to the differences in their polarities, solubilities and specific gravities. It has also been difficult to obtain a stable electrically conductive synthetic resin composition.
It is also known that ceramics can be made from rice bran (known as “RB”) and/or carbonized rice bran (known as “CRB”) to form porous carbon materials. The defatted rice bran used for these materials is impregnated with thermosetting resins such as a phenol resin and carbonized in a nitrogen gas environment. During the carbonizing process, the rice bran changes to soft amorphous carbon and the phenol resin changes to hard glassy carbon. The resulting material is a porous composite structure.
The rice processing industry seeks commercial uses for RB and/or CRB. There is a need for this because rice bran is a waste product that needs to be disposed of.